1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lock assembly for an agricultural sprayer, and more specifically, relates to a lock assembly operable to restrain a boom assembly from rotating about a roll-suspension arrangement with respect to a lift linkage.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Boom assemblies are commonly used on agricultural vehicles or self-propelled implements, such as sprayers or planters, to dispense seed, fertilizer, insecticide, herbicide, etc. and other miscellaneous agricultural materials. A typical boom assembly includes a pair of booms configured to pivot or fold between operative and inoperative positions relative to the boom support vehicle. In the operative position, the booms commonly extend in a laterally outward direction from the boom support vehicle such that the agricultural applicator covers a large surface area with each pass across a field. The weight of the boom assembly generally correlates with its operative length.
Upon completing distribution of the agricultural materials to the field, the booms are generally swung, pivoted or folded in a forwardly or rearwardly direction to a folded, inoperative position. The preferred folded, inoperative position of the booms are in alignment generally parallel to the direction of travel of the support vehicle such that the boom assembly and support vehicle have a narrow profile for transport from the field and on a roadway. Folding or swinging the booms is typically performed manually or by a hydraulic or pneumatic system mounted between the booms and the boom support vehicle. Before transport, the booms are generally seated in or on a boom cradle or saddle structure such that the boom assemblies are supported for travel on the roadway.
To accommodate the requirement for such elongated booms, manufacturers have developed suspension arrangements for the boom assembly that are operable to reduce miscellaneous stresses imposed on the boom assembly, the support framework, and/or the boom-support vehicles that are associated operation in the field. In addition, suspension arrangements have been developed so as to maintain a uniform distance or parallel altitude between the booms of the boom assembly and the ground to maintain ideal spray coverage. A certain known “roll-suspension” arrangement includes a single pivot connection operatively connected between the boom assembly and the carrying or stationary frame in a manner that allows the boom to swing in a pendulum-like manner that is independent of the stationary frame. The addition of springs and/or shock-absorbers and/or dampers are beneficial in damping the movement of booms relative to the boom-support implement and/or vehicle when operating in rough terrain.
However, known suspension arrangements employed on boom support implements or vehicles have drawbacks. For example, when folding the boom assembly to a proper position so as to lock for transport, problems can occur. Even though the left and right booms of the boom assembly may be connected on the same hydraulic or pneumatic system, one boom may fold before the other and cause the boom assembly to become unbalanced and/or roll to one side. The boom assembly may also be unbalanced because the boom support vehicle or implement is parked on uneven ground. From an unbalanced position, the left and right booms may not fold to a proper position so as to be locked for transport.
Therefore, there is a need or desire for a lock assembly operable to secure a suspension arrangement of a boom assembly before pivoting the boom to a folded position for transport. The lock assembly should also be configured to be utilized with a wide variety of vehicles in addition to those related to agriculture.